A Slightly Slashy Christmas
by seriously strange though
Summary: most of the gang, some firefly characters, and two people from Harry potter, celebrate christmas with some gift giving, hope they like their presents.


**Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine, they are either joss whedon's or j.k. rowling.**

**Rating: in Australia it would be pg. But on I guess you would say k, I think.**

**Summary: Christmas with most of the gang, and some firefly characters, and Harry and Draco.**

**Time period: this is not in a specific time, because none of it happened, just think different universe and you'll be there.**

_**

* * *

A slightly slashy Christmas**_.

Buffy, faith, spike, Xander, Jayne, Simon, Kaylee, Inara, willow, Tara, Harry and Draco all sat around a Christmas tree, in Buffy's lounge room. Underneath the tree was a large pile of gifts, they were being handed out by none other then spike.

"Here you go love." He said handing a present to Xander, "I hope you like it, I picked it out myself."

"Thanks." Xander whispered making quick work of the wrapping paper. "Wow, just what I've always wanted, a kinky sex toy, and pink fluffy handcuffs."

Spike nodded before handing out the next present, it was for Draco.

"You better like it Draco, it's non-refundable." Said Harry.

Draco quickly opened up the thing, it was also a kinky sex toy, but without the nice fluffy handcuffs, which kind of disappointed Draco, then he remembered the present he got his own lover, and a smirk rolled onto his face, he hoped the next one would be for Harry.

But alas, "Simon, this is for you."

"Yeah, and I worked gorramn hard to get that for you, I spent a whole months pay on it."

Simon opened it slowly and precisely, trying hard not to rip the paper, "Oh my, drugs. are they for river?"

"You bet they are."

In gratitude Simon leapt on top of Jayne, and they started kissing sweetly.

"Ok, either stop, or go to your room, we don't want you two infecting the rest of us before the gift giving is done." Shouted Xander.

"Are any of us going to get our presents?" asked Kaylee.

"I was just coming to you." Said spike, handing her a box.

She opened it excitedly, "ooh, a vibrator, is that from you honey?"

"Would I reveal that to you?" asked Inara

"No, but thank you." Answered Kaylee.

"You're very welcome."

"Ok, next gift. It's for you Buffy." Said spike.

"By the way B, this one's from me." Reported faith.

Buffy opened the present, "and what might we be doing with these faith?" asked Buffy, holding up a pair of handcuffs, and some sort of rope thing with little balls at regular intervals.

"Well B, the cuffs are for our sexy time, and the little ball rope is to go up our arses, also during sexy time."

Willow cringed, faith could be so blunt.

"Harry, here's your gift." Spike said, handing him a present.

Harry opened it, and frowned, _ok, I get the handcuffs, but what's with the big plastic thing, _he thought lifting it up and shaking out. _Oh._

Buffy gasped, a sex doll.

Draco walked seductively over to Harry, "Don't you like your present?" he asked, pouting.

Harry looked up open mouthed, "A sex doll?"

"Yes, and handcuffs, perhaps we can test both of those right now." He said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to his feet and up to their bedroom.

"Well, that was…interesting." Said willow, blushing.

Spike looking bored handed willow her gift.

She opened it cautiously, blushed, and quickly hid it, looking over at the silently laughing Tara before she blushed again.

Spike handed Tara her gift, unlike all the other presents this was shaped like the kind of present most people expect for Christmas.

She opened it, and held up a book, magician. Willow smiled happily, she gave a normal present.

Spike sighed; he wished someone would give him a nice book.

He picked up another book shaped present, it was for him.

He opened it, it was actually a book, poetry through the ages, he looked questioningly at Xander.

"Willow helped me get a present for you, she thought you might like it."

"I do Xander."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, until Jayne said "as interesting as it is watching you to stare at each other like love crazed teens, there are still a few gifts under that there tree."

Their gaze broke off, and each of them bushed.

Spike quickly picked up the next gift, and threw it at Jayne.

"Hey, that could be fragil." Said Jayne, he then opened it. "Nice little pistol."

"I thought you'd like it." Said Simon.

"Ok, Inara, this one's for you."

Inara opened the little gift; it was a box of the tea she used so much for her work. "Thank you Kaylee."

"You are welcome."

Spike finally picked up the last present, it was for faith.

Faith ripped off the wrapping with her teeth, it was a big shiny axe. "Thanks B, this is perfect."

"I thought you'd like it, also, I was thinking I could borrow it from time to time." Said Buffy.

"Only if I'm kept happy." Faith said seductively.

"Ok, before the author has to rate this higher then it already will be I'm interrupting and saying; MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**

* * *

yes, merry Christmas readers, and a happy new year.**

**Please review. then i can see what i can improve on for any later efforts.  
**


End file.
